Twist Of Fate
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: ~UPDATED~What if Satine never died?What if she chose the Duke over love?What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night?What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later the star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?
1. Prologue

Untitled Fiction  
  
By: Brown- Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters…not even Christian!  
  
  
  
Summary: This is my Prologue to the new Moulin Rouge fiction. I changed the ending of the story, Satine doesn't die, but she chooses the Duke over Christian and Christian doesn't come to the Moulin Rouge on opening night. No I don't like it, but I had to do it, it's the platform of my new story…Satine and Christian meeting 12 years after "Spectacular Spectacular". Sorry this is a bad summary…it's just really hard to explain.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"I don't need you anymore! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Christian loves me, he loves me Harold, he loves me! And that it worth everything."  
  
  
  
Harold's words...the Dukes threats...they could scary her. She had Christian, she had his love. And that meant everything. That was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
"We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Good-bye Harold."  
  
  
  
Satine sharply turned and stormed her way to the door. She was leaving...she was going to fly away...fly far away with Christian. She was going to be free, for the very first time in her life...she was going to live. Barely making it to the door when Harold used his last attack to keep her from leaving.  
  
  
  
"If you love him you will let him go, Satine." Zilder told her coldly using all lies he had to left keep his jewel from going, "I've seen this this same plot played out to many times before. A beauty of the underworld flies away into the world with the man she loves. At first their love seems strong and vibrant...like it could conquer the world. But Chickpea it can't. The past ways of life always catch up with them...and it destroys all the love they share. As it will destroys the love you and Christian have. Satine if you truly love him let him go...save him the pain."  
  
  
  
Those words stung into Satines heart. What was Harold talking about...he had no way understanding of their love...of their devotion. It could with stand anything...couldn't it?  
  
  
  
"Stop with these tricks Harold...you can't understand mine and Christians love...it can overcome anything!" Satine cried weakly as she turned to face him. She loved Christian more than anything, but Zilders words began filling her with doubt. Would she only give Christian pain? Was their love doomed from the start?  
  
  
  
As the fears began to crawl over Satine, Harold found his window of opportunity.  
  
"Go to Christian...tell him its over. Do what you can to push him away...just save him before you destroy his whole world. You have to go on with the show, with the contract. Send the boy away now...before you hurt him anymore  
  
  
  
Satine's soul let out a silent sob. She loved Christian...he loved her...wasn't that all the mattered? But Harold's words...his conviction...had stirred Satine to the core. Did she only give Christian agony? Did she constantly hurt him?  
  
  
  
With her last defense crumbling she made her way from the door to Harold.  
  
"Yes, Harold...it is the only way." Satine choked out in a hypnotic angst. Harold was right. He deserves someone better...someone who belonged to his world...someone that would bring him joy, not agony.  
  
  
  
"D'aujourd'hui le jour... en rêvant des extrémités..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come What May...  
  
Come What May...  
  
I will love you until my dying day...  
  
  
  
The lonely poet moaned in drunken sobs around his flat. Satine had chosen the Maharajah. She chose wealth and ambition over love. Over him.  
  
  
  
"No...No...No..." Christian whined into thin air, "THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSE TO END! THE COURTESAN CHOOSES THE SITAR PLAYER...SHE CHOOSES LOVE! COME WHAT MA....."  
  
  
  
Christian was taken over by his bleeding heart. He felt like a dank and empty room. Hollow. He had nothing now. No love...nothing to believe in. He was simply dead inside.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you choose me Satine?! He will never love you...not like I do. No one can love you the way I do." The penniless writer spat bitterly "I feel bad for you, Satine. No one will love you like I do...no one ever will. So if you want to take my love for granted...want to forget me...than fine. I forget you to!"  
  
  
  
Without another drunken cry, Christian gathered all his meager belongings and through them into his small suitcase as fast as possible. He was leaving...leaving Paris...leaving Satine...he wanted to forget...forget this miserable memory.  
  
  
  
"Good-bye...Satine," he choked out as he closed the door on his flat...for the last time. He was escaping Paris...running away...but he was a fool to believe he could escape love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Don't hurt me! I had to do it! It's the only way I could get my story to work! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and help me think of a title, I need help! 


	2. Chapter One

Untitled  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters…but I wish I owned Christian…hehehe  
  
  
  
Summary: What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by an evil plan...but in the end she hears his song...and their love is just to strong..."- Satine & Christian  
  
  
  
  
  
Montmartre, 1911  
  
  
  
"Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
  
  
A silly boy. That was all he had been the last time me had step foot in this place. With idealize and dreams as unattainable as the wind. With hope and beliefs that bubbled out of every fiber of his being. But that boy was gone now. He had died the day she had left him. He shut down and stopped living...then just faded away...  
  
  
  
Christian silently walked down the corridors of the tattered dance hall. He almost didn't even recognize this place when the cab had taken him to it from the station. It was so dank...so cold...so hollow. There was nothing left of the shinning, beautiful, magnificent place he had known so many years ago. Just like him...it was nothing more than an aged, used up ghost of the past.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The site of this place broke her heart. Her once majestic home was gone. Her Moulin Rouge was gone. Just like everything else she had loved, it had vanished into the wind...so fast...so drastically...that their had been no way to stop it.  
  
  
  
Christian...is their was one right she could wrong...one mistake she could fix...she would be Christian. Their wasn't a second that went by that he wasn't on her mind...his touch, his voice, his love...the misery she had caused him...it all lingered in her mind. What she would give...just to have him back...if only for one moment.  
  
  
  
"Oh Satine get those silly thoughts out of your head. That is one wrong you will never have the chance to change." A voice in her head rang out taunting her, " He's a successful author now and there's no way he would ever want you." In a sigh of despair Satine walked onto the rusty stage trying to drain the poets thoughts from her mind. "He will never love you again...he will never love you again."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Christian finally made down the long corridor to the opening of theater. Through the murkiness of dust and age he could almost see the flaring colored skirts of the cancan dancers. Hear their seductive calls to men echoing through the hall.  
  
  
  
And then there was Satine...through the darkness of the theater he could see her. Her beauty glowing through the shuttered room. Her intoxicating voice bringing life once more to this melancholy place. Yes, it was almost as if she was rea...  
  
  
  
"Oh my God..." Christian said hoarsely as a shot of agony shot into his heart, "Satine?!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words"  
  
  
  
Satine sang sweetly as she whirled about the stage. She tried to image Christian dancing along to his tune with her. It was a silly game she played but it gave her comfort...at least she could pretend that she still had his love.  
  
  
  
"How wonderful life is, now you're in the wor..." Satine felt her lungs close up before she could finish the song. Those eyes...that face...burning into her heart and soul  
  
  
  
"Christian?!" She choked in confusion. And then, everything went black.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Oh please leave reviews! They make me so happy! Oh and help me think of a title for this story, I have no clue what to call it! 


	3. Chapter Two

Untitled  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters…but I do what Christian  
  
  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Wha...What's happening" Satine uttered out as she awoke to find herself being lifted from the ground. What was going on nothing was making sense...it was all just images, flying through her mind.  
  
  
  
Moulin Rouge...loneliness...singing...Christian....  
  
  
  
Wait...Christian? Finally what was happening registered in her mind. She had meet Christian again...and then like a she had fool fainted...and now her was carrying her out of the dance hall. She wanted to speak, wanted to cry out to him. She wanted to say everything that had been left unsaid between them for so long.  
  
But she didn't. She just couldn't. There was nothing she could say to him, to take away the pain she had caused him. There was nothing she could ever do to erase the bitter agony that clouded his once bright and shinning eyes that she saw now. The hurt…the misery…all the angst she had caused him all brewed in his eyes.  
  
Before anymore guilt could eat away at her heart Satine closed her eyes trying to hide from his. Those tortured eyes that look straight into her soul.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Christian looked down at the sleeping Satine in his arms. Her fiery red curls burned brightly against her ghostly pale skin. Twelve years had done nothing to her beauty. She was still the ravishing goddess he had first seen so many years. She was still the exact same woman who he had fallen in love with 12 years before.  
  
Thoughts of longing and passion that he had tried to forget began to rise inside Christian. Satine, the woman who had given him completeness he had never known. The angel who had freed him from the dank cage that was his life. His true love, his only love…his Satine.  
  
"But she never loved you...and she never will..." a nasty little voice mocked him from inside his head. "She is the Hindu Courtesan and she will always choose the Maharajah. That's the way the story really ends."  
  
With the little voices shill words, seeds of rage and hurt filled Christian. She had left him. Left him for wealth and fame. She had never loved him. She would never love him. But, he couldn't help but love the Courtesan that he carried in his arms. She was his curse.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note- Well I fixed all the grammar and editing stuff that was wrong with this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next will be longer. Hope you liked it! Please read and review!  
  
I will have the next chapter up hopefully sometime this weekend.  
  
I have the big scary test tomorrow! I hope I do well on it. 


	4. PLEASE HELP THE AUTHOR

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
My Muse has cursed me! I don't know what to write for the next chapter of this story. I have ideas but when I try to write to write the chapter I can get nothing out! And I feel horrible because I haven't been able to update. Ugh!  
  
So in this chapter I am begging for help you guys! Please I need help badly! I can't write anything! Email me at EvilLamb@opendiary.com or instant message me at SparkleIrishLuv if you have any ideas on what I can do next. Anyone who helps me with this story, I promise will get credit for all their help.  
  
I know this is a waste of a good chapter, and I feel bad about writing it, but I wouldn't write this if it weren't an emergency! So please guys if you have any ideas for "Untitled" I am begging you…please help me! I can't stand having writes block on top of being ill again. And I hate not being able to update for you lovely reviews.  
  
Well Ta for now all my fellow authors,  
  
Brown-Eyes 


	5. Chapter Three

Untitled  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters…but I want Christian…  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
Note- The first part of the story is a nightmare Satine is having. But it never happened, even though it is just like the scene in the movie…it didn't happen in my little recreation.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I've paid my whore!" Christian spat at her in disgust as he threw the money at her feet. "I owe you nothing...and you are nothing to me." He began to lumber down the golden stage out of the theater, but Satine refused to let him go.  
  
"No, Christian...no.. I love you...I love you..." she sobbed weakly as she tried to hold on to the sitar players jacket, as she to hold on to him from leaving her forever. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Get away from me...you harlot..." he screamed as he shook her off him violently, "I hate you Satine...I hate you now...I hate you forever!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Satine awoke in darkness with tears streaming down her face. "It had felt so real...it had all seemed so real..." she sobbed to herself as the thought of the nightmare she had had for 12 years. The same nightly demon that haunted her night after night...replaying over and over in her head.  
  
Pushing the horrible dream from her mind, Satine began to rise from the bed. It was time to wake up and become the "Sparking Diamond" once more. To become the courtesan once more and hide the real Sati...  
  
Satine felt the reality of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She could be anywhere in Paris alone with Christian. The man who's heart she destroyed years before. The man who she was still hopelessly in love with.  
  
"I've got to get out of here..." Satine uttered to herself as she threw the covers from her body. She could face Christian again...she just couldn't. She would just leave...pretend yesterday didn't happen. Slink away before he awoke.  
  
Slowly she slid off the bed and crept for the door. "It's for the best," she thought to herself, "To see each other once more would bring to much pain to the both of us." Finally she made it the door...the door out of Christian's life once more...  
  
When click...  
  
The gas lamp turned on.  
  
"So you're leaving me again so soon...love..." Christian remarked coldly from behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I have gotten my muse back! Yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise the next one will be very quite interesting… just image the first confrontation Rick and Ilsa had in Casablanca. That is what the next chapter will be like.  
  
Please R&R! Your feedback helps me so much! Oh and if you have any ideas on a name for the story…please tell me! I need help! 


	6. Chapter Four

Untitled  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, not even Christian!  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
  
  
Note- This chapter kind of like the first confrontation Rick and Ilsa had in Casablanca. That was the feel I was going for. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Why...Hello...Christian..." Satine managed to squeak out as she turned to face him. The man who faced her now was not the Christian of 12 years ago. They may have looked the same, but the man she had fallen in love with was vibrant and loving...unjaded by the world around him. This man she saw now was worn and miserable...living in a world of bitterness and hurt.  
  
"I killed him...I shattered his whole world..." Satine thought to herself. She wanted to leave, she couldn't take seeing him like this.  
  
"I suppose I should go now..." she muttered trying to avoid his intense stare.  
  
"No...stay awhile...we have so much we need to talk about," he spat drunken in a tone so full of bitterness and hate it made her blood run cold.  
  
"Very well then..." she said taking a seat in a nearby chair. She was trapped. She couldn't hide...she couldn't leave. She had to face him, face the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate her...I love her...I hate her...I love her..." those words ran through Christian's head as he watched Satine fidget uncomfortably in her chair. He didn't know what to feel about her.  
  
That whole night he had watched over her, loving her from a far. He had ached to hold her again...longing once more for the love they had shared. But than seeing her trying to leave him once more...running back to the Duke...it filled him with such rage...such agony, it made him want to hurt her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Christian...I...I..." she began to stutter out but than Christian quickly cut her off.  
  
"You know Satine your voice hasn't changed. Not one bit. In fact I can still hear it running through my head saying 'Christian I love you. Christian I don't want to pretend anymore. Christian all we need is each other..." he mocked in a spiteful tone.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Did you ever count the days we were together, love?" He was hurting her and he knew it. He was making her feel all the pain he had felt for 12 years. And he was glad.  
  
"No." Satine weakly stated as she felt the guilty rack her more and more.  
  
"Well, I did. I counted ever day we were together. Every kiss every glance. I suppose I did because it meant something to me. But somehow I remember the last time I saw you the best. The 'Big Finish.' You know were you left me for your beloved Duke. The part in the show where you left me there...with a funny look on my face cause I just got my heart kicked out. You remember that right?" Christian's voice tracked and her turned away from her. He couldn't let her see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't watch her leave him again.  
  
"Good-bye Christian...I love you…" Satine whispered as hot tears began to sting her face. His rage, his pain, she couldn't take it anymore. So she scrambled as fast as could to the door and left a broken man sobbing in her wake.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I almost cried writing that! I felt horrible once I read it. But I had to do it, so don't flame me! I hope you guys liked the whole "Casablanca feel" I had in it. I wanted to make Christian just like Rick for this: broken-hearted, bitter, and yet still hopelessly in love with a woman who tore his heart out. I hope I did a good job with it!  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Please review and help me think of a title! 


	7. Chapter Five

Untitled  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these character (oh but believe me, I am saving every single penny so I can buy Christian…hehe) or any of the songs.  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
Note- The songs I used are both songs by the Beatles. The first is "The Long and Winding Road,"(very sad but beautiful song) I added in the "I love you" part because it fit with the mood of the scene. The second I used was "Yesterday" (another beautiful but sad song.) Hope you like them!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Satine quietly walked the moonlit streets of Paris. It washer first time out since she had left Christian. All day she had wept alone in her room. Wept for all the suffering she had caused her penniless poet, for all those years of bitterness and pain. She had sobbed for all the happiness she had robbed them of, but most of all she cried because she lacked the courage to tell him the truth. To tell him she loved him.  
  
"The wild and windy night the rain-washed away,  
  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day.  
  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way"  
  
Satine softly sang the bittersweet melody letting it drift into the night sky. Why had she come back to Paris? Why couldn't she have just let the past be? Just go on being the actress...the Duke's mistress? And why of all the times and places in the world...why did she have to see Christian again at the Moulin Rouge?  
  
"Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried  
  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried to say  
  
I love you..."  
  
Fresh tears began to well in her eyes. If he only knew how much she loved him. If he only knew what she was concealing in her heart." But he never will," Satine sighed to herself," he never will." Try to push Christian from her mind, Satine quicken her pace to a same cafe on a street corner.  
  
"I suppose this will do," she sighed to herself as she enter the place, "I should get myself good and drunk..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How much I hated this city. It was so full of love...so full of naive dreams, just like I use to be." Christian spoke aloud to no one in particular. All day he had wandered the city, alone with is thoughts. Losing him self in memories of her, of their love.  
  
"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."  
  
He wished he never gotten on that train to come back to Paris. The city only held bittersweet memories of what he once had. Of what he had with her. He never would have come if he knew she was here in Paris. He would have stayed in London, locked inside his world between reality and drunkenness.  
  
"Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,  
  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
  
Why she had to go I don't  
  
know she wouldn't say.  
  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."  
  
The past 24 hours had confused him so much. He didn't know how he should feel about Satine anymore. One minute he wanted to scream at her, the next all he wanted to do was kiss her and love her.  
  
"I'm done with think..." Christian sighed as he walked along, "all I want is some 'peace of mind'." Then he saw it. It was small and not fancy, but it seemed perfect. The perfect cafe for him to drown away his sorrows. For Christian to find his peace of mind.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quickly he sped toward the cafe. This was it...this is where he would find some peace...this is where he would be able to forget. Quickly he rushed through its open doors when...  
  
Whack! Without looking he had tumbled right into a woman standing right near the doors opening. The woman let out as small scream as Christian landed right on top of her on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me mademoiselle I..." but before he could finish his sentence he felt a lump form in his throat when he looked down at the woman he was on top of. Instead of finding his "peace of mind" he had been looking for, he only managed to find him self right on top of Satine.  
  
Oh Bloody Hell…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Well I hope you guys liked it! Yes I know another cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself…you will just have to read to find out what happens next. Cause well the next chapter is going to have a medley, but a not exactly happy one. I know, I know, all this angst but have faith in me! I promise there will be happiness in store for our two favorite lovers!  
  
Anyway I have figured out what I am doing to do with that chapter I wrote begging for help with this story. Once I am finished with this story, I will turn it into a chapter for to all the reviews that wrote me all those lovely reviews. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when you say you like my writing. It really can make my day. So that chapter will be my thanks to you.  
  
Please read and review! Oh, and I'm still in need of a title! 


	8. Chapter Six

"Untitled"  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, but I really want Christian!  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
Note- I gave the Duke a name…Richard after the actor who played him in Moulin Rouge!  
  
Another Note- Yes I know the Moulin Rouge is still up and running in Paris, but in my story I am having it torn down.  
  
*This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best! Special thanks to IsabellaSpinderOfSouls who helped me a lot with this chapter! Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eternity. Those brief seconds on top of each other seemed to like an eternity. Everything else froze. The world around them simply faded into the line lights.  
  
And there they were. Two broken-hearts looking into locked in each other's gaze, staring deeper than each other's eyes but into one another's souls. They felt each other's misery, each other's longing, everything they kept hidden deep inside them. For those few moments the two felt the love they had once shared 12 years ago. As quick as it had come, in an instant it was gone. There perfect bliss melted away, and they fell back into the cold sense of reality.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A chilled silence had come over the cafe. All eyes were on Satine and Christian, waiting, watching, and wondering. Quickly the two gathered their composure and got up from off the floor.  
  
"Why hello Christian, funny seeing you here..." Satine chuckled helplessly trying to lighten the mood. She did not understand what had just happened between them. Or what it was. But she longed for it to return.  
  
"Um...oh yes...quite funny..." Christian mutter sheepishly as he stared at the floor. He could feel the puzzling stares of the onlooker piecing him, cutting into his flesh. But most of all he felt Satine intense gaze upon him, like a thorn twisting in his heart. Had she felt what he had just seconds ago? That pain, that peace, that passion, which had surged between them? No, she probably hadn't...it had probably been all in his head...or had it?  
  
"Satine...I...I have to go," he utter as he tried to push the encounter from his mind. He was running. Running had always been the answer...  
  
"No!" Satine pleaded, "Please stay Christian. Have a drink with me. Don't let me being here spoil your evening."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You could have walked out the door and never looked back. But know you had to look into her pleading eyes, begging you to stay. And now look where you are..." a voice snickered within Christian's head. The voice was right. He could have run, gotten away. But instead he stayed, and now he was enjoying the bitter tasting wine in an eerie silence...with her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...you became a famous English writer." Satine softly uttered trying to direst some sort of conversation with Christian who seemed much more interested in the table clothe than with her. Had he felt nothing before? Had it all been her imagination?  
  
"You became a great actress...how dream's can come true," he said dryly as he weaved his fingertip over the cloth. What could he say to her "You ruined my life...you left me for a rat-faced snob...but I'm still hopeless in love with you." Yes, that's a fantastic conversation starter.  
  
"Yes...how they can..." Satine replied sarcastically. Why did he wish to be so cruel to her? Where was the man she had loved...he would have understood her bleeding heart.  
  
"What brings you back to Paris, Satine?" Christian asked dully. He had to make the best out of the situation...didn't he?  
  
"I just had to see the Moulin Rouge, one last time. Every since Harold's death in 1908, Richard had kept it closed. And now he's having it torn down. So I had to see it one last time before it was gone forever..."  
  
"Heartbreaking, really. But tell me how is your beloved Richard or should I say 'Duke'?" Christian snickered.  
  
"Please just..."  
  
"No really Satine, how is our beloved Dukie Boy anyway? Will I have the pleasure of his comp..." Before he could finish is assault Satine cut him off.  
  
"He's with his family Christian. He's with his real family, his wife and two daughter's, back in England." Satine snapped blankly and a shocked Christian, "What...is that what you wanted to hear Christian? That the famous actress in the Duke's mistress...his whore. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"No..." Christian trailed off as he looked up into her eyes. They had once sparkled with hope and dreams. They had glittered for all the world to see. Now they seemed dull and lifeless. They only showed the doorway into a soul full of regret and sorrow.  
  
"So then what, Christian? What do you want to know?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"I want the truth, Satine. I want to know why did you play games with my naive heart? I want to know why I wasn't good enough. I want to know why you chose the Maharajah over me."  
  
Satine felt all her courage she had once processed fade away. She wanted to curl up and hide away. How could she tell him the truth...how could this broken man in front of her ever understand her reasons?  
  
But she could run. She couldn't hide. She had to face him; she had to tell him the truth. After all these years, she owed her penniless poet that. She owed him the truth.  
  
"The truth. The truth is...that I am the Hindi courtesan...and I always loved the penniless sitar player. I always was in love with you. I still am in love with you."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I hope you guys liked it! Please review! They make me so happy!  
  
I know I said I would have a medley up in this chapter, but guy's medleys are really hard and this chapter was hard enough to get out itself! So just give me time! I will have a medley or something like it in the next chapter!  
  
What do you guys think of "Twist Of Fate" or something like that for this story's title? Leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter Seven

"Untitled"  
  
By:Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the character or the songs, but I really want Christian…  
  
Summary:  
  
Song Note: I butchered up a lot of the songs, and changed and added stuff around so it would fit in with the medley.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The truth. The truth is...that I am the Hindu courtesan...and I always loved the penniless sitar player. I always was in love with you. I still am in love with you."  
  
Her words kept playing over and in his mind. Words that for 12 years he had longed to hear from her lips. To hear that she loved him. That she always loved him. He should be rushing to her. Sweep her into his arms in pure joy. Letting his passion ring out that he had kept hidden for so long.  
  
But he didn't. He just sat there as the confusion, shock, fear washed over his being. For 12 years he had wallowed in heartache. Misery had become him. In some strange way he had excepted it. That he was doomed to live in the heartache she had caused. And now she was telling him...all the drunken sobs, all the painful memories had been for nothing? That she had loved him for 12 years, and yet let him live with such grief?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Christian," Satine cooed to him, reaching out for his hand, "You must try to understand..."  
  
But Christian didn't respond. He just jerked away from her touch. "Understand...how can I understand..." desperate thoughts rushed through his mind, "I can't breathe...I need to get out of here..."  
  
Panicking, Christian jumped out of his seat like a horrified puppy. He couldn't breathe. He was being suffocated. So he ran. Ran past a screaming Satine, begging him stay. Ran past the waiters, trying to grab hold of him. He ran straight out door, then collapsed on the Cobblestone Street letting the oxygen fell his lungs.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh God...Christian are you all right," Satine asked, rushing to his side. If anything happened to him...she would never forgive herself. Never.  
  
"Get...get away from me," he said as he shrugged her away as he picked himself from off the ground, "Just leave me."  
  
"Christian, please!"  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!" Christian cried hoarsely as he turned away from her. He just wanted her to leave...he couldn't face her right now...  
  
"Pride can stand thousand trials. The strong will never fall, but watching stars without you my soul cries" Satine began to sing the tune that pounded in her heart. She couldn't loss him again. She couldn't let him walk away again, at least not without a fight.  
  
"Don't walk too close. Don't breathe so soft. Don't talk so sweet. Don't sing to me. Please, don't let me fall in love with you again" Christian sang in return as he turned back to face her. The siren was trying to draw him back in with her song...trying to draw him back into the misery.  
  
"We're not the same, we're different, tonight! We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight...Believe in me as I believe in you tonight." Satine sang, come closer to him. Trying to convince him that things could be different...that they could be together.  
  
"Please let me forget all those sweet smiles! All of the passion! All of the peace, the heat, the pain, all those blue skies! Where your words were my freedom. Please, don't let me fall in love with you again." He sang as he back away from her. He wanted to give into her song. It would be so easy...but he couldn't. She would just hurt him again...  
  
"One love. One life. When it's one we need, in the night. One love.  
  
We've got to share it, we need each other...we need each other..." Didn't he see that they were one...that they needed each other?  
  
"Well it's...Too late...Tonight...To drag the past out into the light.  
  
We're not one, and we're not the same. We'll only hurt each other...only hurt each other." Christian sang trying to push her love away. He wouldn't give in...he just wouldn't...  
  
"One love! One life! I love you baby! I love you baby!" Satine sang to him sweetly ignoring his pleas. She needed him. She needed her penniless poet back.  
  
"Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Well darling I can't help you there...cause what we had is dead...the love he shared is gone now...we made our own beds..." Christian sang bitterly. He knew those words were lies...but he couldn't...he wouldn't give in.  
  
So he turned away from her and began to walk away from her, walking away forever. But then he heard it. The song that had been the ode of his love to her, the ode of his heartbreak. She began to sing "Come What May"  
  
"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day..." Satine softly sang the melody she knew all to well. If anything could make Christian come back to her, it was this song.  
  
Just as all hope was about to be lost, she saw him. Saw him turn around and walk about to her. "He loves me!" Satine's heart sang, "He loves me!"  
  
Slowly but surely Christian walked back to an eager Satine. He did not speak. Did not show any emotion. He simply just caressed her cheek with his fingers. They both wished the moment wouldn't end, but everything golden is sure to fade.  
  
"I've always been in love with you. I guess you've always known it's true. You took my love for granted, why oh why? The show is over, say good-bye." Christian sang with tears in his eyes and voice. The show was over. And he had to say good-bye. So with not another glance he turned sharply and walked away, leaving Satine sobbing in his wake.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Don't hurt me!  
  
Hope you guy liked it, I wanted to cry as I wrote the last part. It made me feel so depressed! Well I hope you guys liked it, please review and help me find a title.  
  
Songs Used In Order:  
  
"I'm Kissing You"- Des'ree (Off Romeo+Juliet Soundtrack)  
  
"Don't"- Jewel  
  
"Tonight Tonight"- Smashing Pumpkins  
  
"Don't"- Jewel  
  
"One"-U2  
  
"Come What May"- Moulin Rouge  
  
"Take A Bow"- Madonna 


	10. Chapter Eight

"Untitled"  
  
By- Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Satine or Christian (But believe me I really am saving up for him) but I do own the flower girl. I also do not own the Interview With The Vampire quote (I love that movie…)  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
Note- I do not know anything about Paris, so therefor I am going to make stuff up!  
  
Special Thanks to IsabellaSpinderOfSouls, without all her help this chapter would have been impossible to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"The world was a tomb to me...a graveyard of broken statues...and every statue resembled her face..."-Louie, Interview With The Vampire  
  
  
  
  
  
He had told her the show was over. That is was time to move on. That it was all for the best. But than why could he still hear her sobs echoing in his head. Why could he still feel her silky skin against his finger tips.  
  
"Cause I still love her..." he cried to himself, "Cause I still love her."  
  
As Christian walked those dismal Parisian streets, he was lost to the world. The world was nothing but a tomb. Another stranger lost in a graveyard of broken statues...and every statue seemed to resembled face of the woman he pushed away. No one cared to listen to the howling sobs of his heart. All except a young flower girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir...Sir...would you like to buy some flowers, Sir?" the young girl called to Christian as he lumbered past her.  
  
"No" Christian responded roughly, not even looking back at her. He did not need to be bothered with any silly girls now.  
  
But the girl did no give up on him. Gathering her basket of flowers she matched his quick stride calling after him "Sir, won't you reconsider! Buy some flowers!"  
  
"No, you silly flower girl! I will not buy any flowers! Now leave me be!" Christian barked at the girl, not even breaking is pace.  
  
"Fine than Sir. But are you sure you would not like some lovely pink roses for your Sparkling Diamond." she remarked in a feather light voice.  
  
Christian stopped dead is his tracks. Pink roses...Sparkling Diamond...but how could she know? Spellbound he found himself turning back to get his first good look at this mysterious girl, who was now seated primly on a near by bench.  
  
  
  
"How...How do you know about...Satine" Christian stammered as he straggled wearily towards the girl. To the outside world nothing seemed outwardly brilliant about this girl. Just another gutter rat...with unruly curls and dirty hands. But Christian saw something else as he looked at her. Though her body was tattered and worn, her greenish-gold eyes sparkled. Those eyes held the key to the heavens, the key to the mind, the key to the soul. It was if she was a fallen angel sent from above, who's task she was to for filled.  
  
  
  
"Oh poet, how you soul cries. It hurts me to the core to even listen..." She said with a sad smile to a rather nervous Christian who stood in front of her. Patting the bench she motioned for him to join her. Following her instruction, he obediently sat.  
  
"But how..." Christian questioned, his eyes and voice as lifeless as his heart. But before he could ask more the flower girl gently cut off his question with another.  
  
"Why do you run from her, my poet? She scarified everything she was for you. You are still in love with her. She is still in love you. And yet you still run from her love, Why?"  
  
"I...I...I'm frightened..." he stuttered weakly unable to look at the girl, "She will only leave me again..."  
  
"You must get over your fears, my poet. You must move on from the past," the girl whispered bring his gray eyes to meet her golden ones, "You need to let yourself love again. Let her love you again."  
  
"Yes…but…" Christian tried an awful attempt at being stubborn but was quickly hushed.  
  
"No 'buts', my poet. You and your Sparkling Diamond love each other. You need one another to survive. Your stars are alined to love each other till the end of time" The little girls wise words filled Christian hope. An idealistic hope he had not felt in years.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Your right…" But than his hopes suddenly fell ill to sorrow, "I don't even know where she is. How can I tell her how I feel…"  
  
"Hush my silly poet! She stays at the Hôtel Rouge De Rose, her balcony is the one at the front of the hotel." Pushing him up from is seat she than commanded him on to find Satine, "Now go! Find you love and live again!" And then as soon as the little flower girl had come into his world, she was gone in an instant of glittering dust.  
  
"Thank you." Christian said with a quiet smile, "Thank you." And with that Christian James went running through the now enchanted streets of Paris, to find Satine. He was on his way to love again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N- I hope you guy liked it!  
  
Just wait till the next chapter! It's going to be all kinds of wonderful!  
  
Please help me with a title! Do you like "Loves Fateful Twists" "Twist Of Fate" or something like that! Please people! Help me! 


	11. Chapter Nine

"Twist Of Fate"  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the characters (but I really want Christian) or the songs!  
  
Summary- What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
Note- And we have a title!  
  
This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed this story! All of your reviews have made me feel so wonderful and special. Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Dip...  
  
Dip...  
  
Drop...  
  
"Yes, let the heavens bleed...let them bleed like my heart..." Satine thought bitterly as she watched rain begin to wash over her balcony. All meaning in the world had ever had for her was dead now. Now that he had said good-bye.  
  
It had been a silly notion, to even think he could still love her. But it was a hope that Satine had held onto. It had kept the "Sparkling Diamond" from taking complete control of her being. Kept her from giving her true self to the Duke. It had kept her breathing. But those hopes were gone now. Killed by the awful truth. So now she was hollow. An empty shell who walked absently around an extravagant hotel room.  
  
"Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day...when dreaming ends..." Satine's ghostly voice sang as she dragged her self around the room as sorrow followed close behind. The day when dreamed ended had come...and now she had nothing left. Sinking down to her knees she felt cries being to form in her heart. But before the could escape her lips...a voice she knew all to well began flowing though her open balcony doors. It was Christian...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before." Christian sang as he watched her balcony desperately. He needed her back...he wanted to be 21 again and hopelessly in love. But she didn't come to the doors, and yet he still sang on.  
  
"Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more." She still didn't listen...she didn't care...but Christian wasn't about to loss her again.  
  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Come back to me and forgive everything!" Christian let his voice ring out...above the rain's pitter patter...above the snickers of onlookers...he let his voice ring out to Satine's heart.  
  
"Season's may change, winter to spring. I love you…till the end of time." As Christian sang those last lovesick notes...he felt a horrible fear begin to set in on him. "What if she doesn't come...what if she doesn't love me..." Hot tears streamed down his face gelling with the freezing rain as he looked down at his feet. It had all been for nothing...his life was ov...  
  
"Come what may . . ." Satine's angelic voice made the whole world melt away. Looking up her saw the most enchanting woman in the world smiling down at him, saying she loved him.  
  
"Come what may. Come what may! Come what may. I will love you!" Satine sang...her heart swimming in joy. Though the rainwater drenched her...it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that he had come back. Now that he loved her again  
  
"I will love you!" Christian replied as his heart took flight. He was alive again. After 12 years of being a tortured soul...he was going to live again, with Satine. And he wasn't going to waste anytime.  
  
"Until my dying . . ." Satine watched eagerly her penniless poet began to climb the wall up to the balcony. Nothing could keep them apart anymore. Absolutely nothing.  
  
". . . Dying . . ." Christian breathed as he hoisted himself onto the balcony. He knew he was far to old to be climbing up onto balconies like a teenager but he needed to hold her...kiss her...love her.  
  
"Day! Come what may!" the two sang in perfect harmony as the eagerly ran into each other's arms. There was no more hold back on love...no more fighting. They were giving in...into the love they had kept hidden for so long.  
  
"Come what may!" No words could express what Satine felt in those moments. It was something so precious, so pure; it was drowning the ecstasy of Christian's love.  
  
"Come what may." He whispered as he caressed her face once more. She was his again. His to love until the end of time. And nothing could be more blissful than that.  
  
"I will love you, until my dying day," the two sang, fully engrossed in one another. The rain...the people gawking...Paris...everything else had faded away. All the agony and fear that had plagued them for years was gone now, and all that was left was love.  
  
"How wonderful life is," Satine sang softly as she looked into Christian's eyes shining eyes, "Now you're in the world." Then with no more words the two swept one another into a kiss. A kiss of passion...devotion...longing...love...a kiss that had been 12 years in the making.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Final "Come What May" and all kinds of Satine and Christian love! Yay! And you guys thought I was going to destroy their love! Well ha!  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I sure loved writing it! Please review! They make me feel so happy!  
  
I may not be able to update for a while cause I am going on vacation. But I will try to get the next chapter up before I leave! 


	12. Chapter Ten

"Twist Of Fate"  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, oh but how I want Christian! Song does belong to me either!  
  
Summary: What if Satine never died? What if she chose the Duke over love? What if Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? What if all this happened, and then one magic day 12 years later our two favorite star-crossed lovers had a chance meeting?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian watch the first rays of gold trickle onto Satine's sleeping face. She had long since been asleep, exhasted from the passion and love that had blossomed between the night before. But Christian couldn't sleep…his mind and heart were just far to over abunant with joy to let his body rest. So he held he close, watched her in a peaceful sumber…and let the realization that she was his again sink in.  
  
Even though his heart was over following with navie brilliance of true love once more…shrill voices of doubt had plauged the poet through the night. Voices that cried "If she loved you than why did she leave you?" Voices that he tried to push away from his mind, but with all his trys they only came back stronger.  
  
Yet, though the storming of love and confusion that blurred around Christian, the sense of clam came over him as he heard the echoed words of the flower girl in his mind "She is still in love you. She scarified everything she was for you…" And those words eased his mind, gave him the reality that her love was real and not an illusion.  
  
So he had made a decision to himself as he watch the goddess in his arms sleep. He would find out the truth. He would find out why the Courtesan really chose the Mararajaha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Satine allowed the early morning sun to stream onto her face without agruement. She let herself get lost in Christian's arms allowing her to savor the perfection that englufed her. For 12 years she had lived without this kind of completeness…this sense of feeling and being loved. And now that she had it again…she would cherish every ounce of it.  
  
Then all of a sudden her jovial trace was over. She felt Christian take his arms from around her and climb out of the bed in a manor that was quite discomforting to her frail sense of self-worth. Pushing the bad thoughts to the back of her mind, Satine let her eyes flutter open giving way to a new morning with her true love.  
  
"Good morning, darling" Satine said was she watched her poet gazing out the window as he began to dress. He seemed deep in thought and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her call.  
  
"Morning Love!" Christian breathed as he spun around in shock. He had been so far gone in thought of what he could say to Satine when she got up that he hadn't even realized she was up! "Satine I need to speak with you..."  
  
The bitterness that colored his face as he spoke the last phase made her insides shutter in terror. What did me mean "I have to speak with you..." Old fears once more ran though her as she moved away from Christian as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Satine...I...I need to know...why you left me for the Duke..." He stutter out clumsy trying to search her eyes for some reaction. But she simple turned away from his plea and stared in the other direction.  
  
"Chris…Christian…" Satine struggled trying to stop her voice from cracking. How could he ever understand…the pain…the fear…in her decision, "The Duke was going to kill you if I didn't end or love…and Harry made me so scared that if I left with you I would only hurt you…"  
  
Christian uttered no sounds as Satine confessed the truth. Only stared blankly at her fiery hair as she continued. He was finally learning the truth that had been right in front of him.  
  
"I wanted to run away with you Christian…but I couldn't I just couldn't let Richard kill you…" Satine whispered as tears began vision. She couldn't look at Christian… she was to scared to see his face, "If you only knew what I went though Christian…" Satine bit down hard on her lower lip to stop her from letting out a sorrowful moan. This was it. Their bliss was over. Her poet would never want her now that he knew the truth.  
  
Then as the harsh silence in the room seemed to send more stabs of misery than her heart could stand she felt a pair of strong airs draw her into an embrace.  
  
"Shh love, don't cry. Nothing could make me not stopping loving you Satine." He smiled wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Come what may remember?"  
  
"Yes…Come what may" She sighed snuggling up against him "Until the end of time…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two spent the rest of those early mourning hours cuddling and kissing in each other's arms. It was almost as if the two people who had been alive merely a day ago had been replaced by lovesick fools. Fools with star dust in their eyes and a lover in their heart.  
  
"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you." Christian lulling voice sang to Satine as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my ey…"  
  
But before the song was through a harsh knock at the door cutting Christian off. "Mademoiselles, a telegram has arrived for you!" A thickly accented man yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes, just like leave it under the door please!" Satine called back hoping for the man to leave before she could retrieve her message. Finally when she heard his footsteps scamper away, she began to crawl out of Christian's arms when she felt him grab her wrist pulling him back to her.  
  
"Stay darling, worry about it later…" he sighed nuzzling into her shoulder. "Worry about it later…"  
  
"I'll be only a moment…" Satine said lightly with a smile as she gathered all the sheets around her and went off to get the telegram.  
  
Satine began to open the message cheerfully but when she read the letter all life drained from her and she slowly descended to the floor. It was over…all over…  
  
"Satine what's wrong? What's matter?" Christian panicked as he went rushing to her aid on the floor. Something was horrible wrong.  
  
"It's Richard…he's come to Paris tomorrow…he's going to take you away from me…" Said cried frantically as she clutched to Christian, "I can't lose you again…I just can't"  
  
"We'll run away, Satine, far far away. I won't let him take you away from me," he cooed as he cradled her in his arms soothing all her pain, "I promise I will never let to be apart ever again…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! 


End file.
